Dorwinion Merchant
(Elf) (Human) |armour = None |armour points = None |alignment = Dorwinion |spawn = Wanders across different biomes in Middle-Earth, comes from |drops = Elf bones, leather hats, arrows |alignment needed = +0 with Dorwinion |buys = Fruits, , , and wood |sells = Various products from Dorwinion |added in = 28}} There is both an Elven and Human version of this trader. This page covers both. Dorwinion Merchants are traders from . They will trade with anyone who doesn't have negative Dorwinion alignment. You can recognize them from their festive coloured clothing and their Dyed Leather Hats. Upon trading with a Dorwinion Merchant, the player earns the achievement "Wealth of Dorwinion" Behaviour Dorwinion Merchants spawn in many biomes, travelling Middle-earth to sell their wares. However, they do not spawn in their homeland (Dorwinion). When a trader arrives, it is best to seek them out immediately, as they leave after one Minecraft day. When a Merchant spawns, nearby players will get a chat message telling them of the merchant's arrival. A message is also sent one minute before the merchant leaves, and if killed, the merchant will have a death message in the chat. If attacked, a Dorwinion Elf Merchant will defend themselves, but will otherwise will stay neutral. However, the Dorwinion Merchant (Human) does not attack at all. Trading The merchant will trade with anyone who has positive alignment with Dorwinion. They sell various products from Dorwinion, including the native flowers, grapes, Dorwinion Brick, Dorwinion Armour, and of course, plenty of wine and grape juice. They will buy a variety of raw materials such as fruits, ingots, and wood. They also buy brewing essentials, such as buckets, barrels, mugs, and goblets. Like other traders, merchants will only buy a certain amount of items before they will stop accepting goods. After this happens there is a cool down time before they will buy again. Items Sold Below is a table of values for each item that the player is available to purchase from this NPC. Use this table to find out if your merchant is giving you a good deal or not. Each merchant will not have all of the deals listed. Items Bought Below is a table of values for each item that the player can sell to this NPC. Use this table to earn more money by only selling when the prices are high. You will not be able to sell every item as not each Merchant will want to purchase every item listed below. Speechbank Notes: 1 - Merchant Elf only 2 - Merchant Man only Departure *Come quickly, Person! I must be moving along soon. *Hurry, Person, or you will miss out on the sweetest wine you ever tasted! *The trade-goods of Dorwinion cannot linger here forever. *We must be moving on soon. *This is your last chance to taste some fine wine! *The wine of Dorwinion is almost spent! Come quickly, Person. *My time here is ending. Soon I must move on to other lands. *We must return to Dorwinion soon. If you wish to trade, come at once! *Do you wish to trade, Person? The hour draws late, and it is almost time to journey on. 1 *I must soon be on my way. *We cannot stay here forever, Person. If you seek the fruits of Dorwinion, come at once. *I will soon be leaving to seek riches in other countries. Come quickly! 2 *I will soon be leaving to seek my kin in the Woodland Realm. 1 *I cannot tarry here forever, Person. My friends in the Woodland Realm await me. 1 Friendly *Greetings from Dorwinion, Person! *I have many fine goods to trade! *I come from the land of vineyards. 1 *I come from the land of vineyards. Have you heard of it? 2 *Welcome, Person! Do you wish to try some wine? *I bring greetings and well-wishes from my kin, Person. 1 *I bring greetings and well-wishes from the Men of Dorwinion! And plenty of wine, as well. 2 *The wine of Dorwinion is strong and sweet. *Have you come to trade, Person? *I have plenty of wine to trade. *Come, Person, spend some silver and try some fine wine. *Come and try the wines of Dorwinion! 2 *We have many goods to sell. Come, come quickly! 2 *I know you have always wanted to taste the wines of Dorwinion, Person! 2 Hostile *I would never trade with you! *You will never taste even a drop of the wine of Dorwinion! *You are no friend of Dorwinion, Person! *It was unwise of you to come here! *I am no mere merchant, Person! I am an Elf of Dorwinion! 1 *Guards! Strike this villain down! *There will be no wine for you! Category:Elves Category:Good Category:Traders Category:Travelling Traders Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Dorwinion Category:Level 2 Mobs Category:Rhûn